A large number of mascara applicators are already known.
These applicators, designed to work in conjunction with a container forming a tank for the mascara, typically include:
a) a cap designed to seal said container and to be used as means of gripping said applicator,
b) an axial rod,
c) and a means of application.
Said means of application or applicator may be made up of a brush, said rod being interdependent of said cap at one of its ends, and of said brush at the other of its ends, said brush including a metal twist uniting a plurality of bristles or fibers.
With regard to said brush, very many brush methods are already known. The brushes described in the documents of French patent FR 2 505 633, FR 2 605 505, FR 2 607 372, FR 2 607 373, FR 2 627 068, FR 2 627 363, FR 2 637 471, FR 2 637 472, FR 2 650 162, FR 2 663 826, FR 2 668 905, FR 2 675 355, FR 2 685 859, FR 2 690 318, FR 2 701 198, FR 2 706 749, FR 2 715 038, FR 2 745 481, FR 2 748 913, FR 2 749 489, FR 2 749 490, FR 2 753 614, FR 2 755 693, FR 2 774 269, FR 2 796 531, FR 2 796 532, FR 2 800 586 are known.
The brushes described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,425, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,179, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,198, U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,411, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,700 are also known.
In the following, “standard type brush” will be taken to mean a conventional brush obtained by trapping fibers in a wire folded onto itself and twisted, also known as a “twist in wire brush”.